girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tarvek's orientation?
To be quite honest, I want him to be bisexual, so that the One-True-Threesome can become canon rather than just a joke Kaja likes to make. - GeorgeWL So I was re-reading old pages and started to wonder something. Is it possible that Tarvek isn't into girls? He has plans for Agatha, of course, but he never actually seems very solicitous with her. And he keeps going on about clothing and wanting to put her in different outfits. (This is the point where I add a cautious statement about wanting to take care with stereotypes -- mostly because I know some people who would KILL me if I didn't.) But still... I dunno. I'm just not picking up on any intense, burning attraction toward Agatha from his direction. — m (talk) 07:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : I'm not picking up any attraction either, but I think it's a leap to go from "not into Agatha that way" to "not into girls that way". Tarvek strikes me as more of a political animal, and he knew pretty early on exactly who Agatha was. By the time he had a fair amount of contact time with her, she was flipping back and forth between Lucrezia and Agatha, and he was walking a very thin line. : If anything, their relationship seems more like siblings, although not as much so as Zeetha/Gil at this point. And that (and the fact that they so much ) makes me want them to be relatives. At one point, I thought he might be Klaus Barry (not so sure about that - that tiny hand in Von Mekkhan's tale belonged to someone), but it's still possible that he could be a relative on either the Mongfish or Heterodyne side. : Anyway, given the game he's playing (whether willingly or not, he's playing some game in the balancing act of his life) he would have some excellent reasons for keeping his hands and lips off Agatha. And if it turns out that they're related in some way, that neatly avoids any squick factor on the part of the current generation. -- Brassica 11:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :: I rather like the idea of him being Klaus Barry, though that seems rather improbable. Unless he's a clone of Klaus Barry. We do have some statements that care was taken to ensure an appropriate Stormking heir in this generation. That would make him the heir to the Castle, though.... Hm. Interesting stuff. It could explain why the conspiracy wasn't worried about Zola not being the real deal. Nekokami 12:21, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: No, no. I don't think he's related at all. I don't think they'd write a comic with attraction between relatives, for one. It seems to be a squick for them. I'm with the theory that Tarvek was a result of Lucrezia's bio-meddling, and intended to marry a Heterodyne girl. (Though I believe Agatha was NOT made just to marry Tarvek. I'll explain in another post.) Not only that, but it seems like an unnecessary complication to the plot. ::: As far as Tarvek goes: If he is gay and closeted, then Violetta would probably be the last person to know. The comment from his father "A sword mistress you would have liked, I'm sure" might have been teasing. In fact, regardless of Tarvek's sexuality, it probably was teasing, given that he's so easily embarrassed by Lucrezia's "And I don't think he's EVER--". ::: As it is, this is probably just a case of a little . It would be completely adorable and hilarious if Tarvek developed a crush on Gil. But I wouldn't be surprised at all if he did turn out to be gay. — m (talk) 16:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::: No. No. NO. You are NOT luring me to tvtropes.com. I refuse. I have things I want to do on my lunch hour. :::: Yeah, it's problematic if Tarvek and Agatha are related. If he's related on the Heterodyne side, then who is the heir? (And besides, Agatha/ .) If he's related on the Mongfish side, then... ew... Agatha/Lucrezia was on him. Ew. :::: So much as I'd like Tarvek and Agatha to be related (more family for Agatha! and cool relatives for Tarvek! and yay they'd be able to fix the muses!), it would be tricky to work in neatly. :::: And if he's gay, that's a different problem. The only viable candidate so far would be Gil, and as far as I'm concerned, Gil is Agatha's. They've got a ways to go, but that seems like a done deal. Which means that if Tarvek is gay, we haven't met his match. Although, I dunno... That might do in a pinch. -- Brassica 17:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: A little squick will only help cement our complete loathing for Lucrezia, who apparently has little scruple in who she chases. Taste, yes; scruples, no. Anyway, I don't think there's necessarily Mongfish genes, but I also don't know if anyone's been able to invent an artificial womb - Klaus's regrowing of Olga's body is a different kettle of fish. So there may have been a Mongfish placenta involved.... -- Corgi 22:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: I'm not sure why everyone wants to make it so complicated. It was probably just as simple as: find a healthy spark to marry this female descendant and make sure she gets a viable set of XY chromosomes. — m (talk) 23:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: For Lucrezia to arrange for Aaronev VI to father male children on the Valois heiress would be a good start. However, if I were a Mongfish bent on 'making sure' that there was "an appropriate heir" using my 'gifts at biology', I think I'd find grounds more relative than that to avoid producing more 'sots' and 'imbeciles'. At a minimum, I'd make sure that lots of such children were born, then cull out the weak. ::::::: Then, again, Zola might not have known what she was talking about. --DryBrook 18:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: I wasn't able to locate a vendor with a scale on that page, but why do you say Gil would be the only viable candidate? Just as an example, how about Wooster? Besides that, do the Foglios have a history of writing sympathetic gay characters? (Not a rhetorical question-- I honestly don't know.) It's rather a charming idea, the more I think on it. Nekokami 22:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Agreed -- Gil wouldn't be the only viable candidate. I'm sure there's plenty of gentlemen in Vienna or Paris. I'm just really starting to like the whole Tarvek + Gil idea. They're kind of perfect for each other. Heeeee. XD — m (talk) 00:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Corgi, yes, Lucrezia has taste. Can't fault her for that. Exquisite taste, from what we've seen so far. Nekokami, the vendor with the scale is in the second row, middle panel. He is saying "She helped the Baron secure the town." More to the point, he is pressing down on the tray of sausages as his customer is using her umbrella to lift the tray. So he knows about about trickery and game-playing, and in that situation, it likely evens out. :::::: Beyond that, the exact quote was "The only viable candidate so far would be Gil" - so far :::::: We may meet someone who I could see with Tarvek, but at this point, the only one who I would match with him is Gil, and Gil seems to be pretty firmly destined for Agatha. (Which doesn't mean that they can't be as in the meantime.) However, I can't predict who will appear next. Heck, Higgs came out of the blue to fill the role of unflappable semi-sidekick (vacated by Wooster), and I'm totally 'shipping him and Zeetha. He's a sturdy vun, und dot's gon be impawtent vit Zeetha, too. -- Brassica 01:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::I recall reading something somewhere about the Professors not going for a Luke/Leia thing.... I just can't find it anywhere -- Axi 17:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::: You mean in terms of actual quotage/Word of God stuff? -- Corgi 22:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Its on the FAQ page but its not actually in the linked information (as far as I can tell). Technically, the FAQ says that just Gil/Agatha are not Luke/Leia but.... w/o seeing the Word of God stuff I'm not sure if that is a misquote or not. -- Axi 22:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: As I remember, it was a second-hand answer from a con; I'd have to dig a lot to find it again, but that's not happening tonight (I have guests and a scalp laceration). Keep reminding me if it doesn't turn up for you, though.... -- Corgi 06:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: The Yahoo! Girl Genius group. The Eldritch Library. Things Humankind Was Not Meant to Know. --Quadibloc 11:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : A Jäger with my e–mail address ektually actually posted something on April 17, 2009 to the Yahoo! list to the effect that Gil and Tarvek could end with each other. Thanks to X-Yahoo-Newman-Id I can even link to it: ☠Zarchne 23:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : Actually, we know perfectly well which way Tarvek swings. "A you would have liked, I'm sure"... so, like most of the male readers of the comic, he would find Zeetha and her outfit attractive. --Quadibloc 00:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: snerk Because there's no possibility that he could have appreciated her act for her skill alone, is there. -- Corgi 06:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::: My intent is not to cast any aspersions on Zeetha's skill. So far, we have no evidence of Tarvek being a connoisseur of fine swordsmanship. We do know that he was suave and charming towards Agatha as he was leading her to dinner with his father, and that he does seem genuinely taken with her, intervening on more than one occasion to save her life. Since he doesn't appear to be doing so for unselfish reasons, and he does so in preference to other paths to power, it is reasonable to infer an attraction. ::: As well, the emphasis in "you would have liked" naturally lends itself to the interpretation that it refers to a specialized or personalized reason for interest in the performance, rather than the direct one in the quality of the performance itself. ::: And then, there's also "like father, like son". Remember the father's specific request for "The Socket Wench of Prague". So in addition to being a lying worm, Tarvek is likely to be, or at least to eventually become, a moral degenerate. But a heterosexual one. --Quadibloc 13:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hy tink Tarvek vould haf a relashunship mit anybudy hu advances his ajenda enuf. Hy dunt tink his "orientation" maks any diferenz. Altgorl 05:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, I think his orientation makes a big difference. If he's into girls, then he could conceivably find "twoo wuv" with Agatha and live happily ever after. If Tarvek's not into girls, then those who are routing for "twoo wuv" must ship for Gil. Plus, any romancing of Agatha that Tarvek did would be a hurtful lie. (Whether Tarvek is also into guys does seem to be somewhat beside the point, though.) --DryBrook 17:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Zo his orientink matters to us, der audienz. But duz it matter to der plot? Altgorl 03:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Beyond a sweet/funny moment of revelation, probably not. :D — m (talk) 05:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well, Agatha's a sophisticated girl these days. She might marry him even after finding out that he doesn't like girls. I wouldn't bet on it, though. And make no mistake: who the Heterodyne heiress marries could be the plot. ::::: He can do a lot of things in the plot if he doesn't like girls, but wooing a girl ain't one of them. --DryBrook 05:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Not to be argyumendt Nefermindt! All der gay guyz Hy know lak gorls hokay, just "not dot vay". Gay guyz marry vimmen hal de time for der camoflaj. (See many goot hexamplez in European royal sucsezhan hiztory.) Dis may not be tru here, but hit iz commun enuf. Bezidez many "sving both vays". Und - Agatha is qvite un naïf in such tings. Altgorl 07:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: That's one of the things which has amused me greatly about this whole discussion. Assuming it's even addressed obviously, what's wrong with him being bisexual? (Other than tht some people might see that as a little 'greedy', insert laugh track here.) Goodness. Sexuality is hardly a hard-edged definition for one's behaviour anyway. -- Corgi 10:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: But is this that kind of story? Not that its impossible that this sort of thing may yet come into the picture in a restrained way with less major characters, since the comic does show other displays of inclusivity. --Quadibloc 13:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Corgi, nothing is wrong with him being bisexual, except that this whole forum was started with the idea of "gee, he doesn't seem into be interested in Agatha - what if it's not just her, and he's not into girls at all?". The question in that instance isn't really whether or not he's sexually attracted to men. It's whether or not he's sexually attracted to women. Any other attractions (men, mimmoths, The Winslow) are not-quite-immaterial, but of slightly less import than the "women: y/n?" one. -- Brassica 22:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Bi would not necessarily be a problem. What would be a problem is if Tarvek is trying to get Agatha to love him and he's not into her. Tarvek and Agatha could, in theory, form a love match if he's bi. While they could form a political match in any event, it would be sad to see her not find true love. --DryBrook 15:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Tank hyu C''' und '''Q! Hy zee most uv hyu is "hopeless romantiks" bot do ve zee Gil or Tarvek in any uv de future adwentures lak "Electik Coffin"? Nein. "Twoo Wuv" iz nize bot hit iz not evryting. Much better iz havink a conjenial und safe plaze to hang hyu hat ven hyu is alte. Bezides, Agatha can mak her own companiun, chust lak Zoing. Mebee she ends hup with Krosp! Ha! Altgorl 08:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Ha, Altgorl keen observation. But don't forget the Professors are trying to sell mysteries comic books. So they will not tell things that give the mysteries away. Lucrezia/Other/Agatha seem to me pretty sharp and worldly wise. She seemed to think Tarvek was into Agatha. If that's not enough then consider his rescuing bravery in jumping on the Tiger/Dog Fun-MADD. That convinces me he cares. It's just that with Tarvek everything is colored by a serpentine calculation directed towards his own survival and dominance. He just doesn't thrive very well with that strategy. If Gil succeeds in fixing him up, I'm sure Tarvek will find another reason to turn Green, Envy. --Rej ¤¤? 20:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tarvek seemz pritty "into" Agatha dis week! Altgorl 08:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Surely it's obvious- Tarvek ends up with Zola. It's ironic symetry (as gil clearly ends up with Agatha), which is something we get a lot with tarvek and gil... :: ::Tarvek with Zola makes little sense unless Agatha allows Zola to be the figurehead. Plus Zola is becoming Lucrezia. Lucrezia/Zola would still be interested in Tarvek (Parisian Tart + the woman who banged the best friend of her husband (and possibly his brother too...). The proffesors Foglio drew a picture of Gilgamesh and Agatha with a little baby (and did not seem to age much). I would not discount a ménage à trois with the bi-directional love triangle (Agatha is a Heterodyne and the Master Bedroom sleeps six, Moloch and the castle expect that of Agatha...) and some of you seem to want Tarvek and Gil to be together. Well, everyone might get everyone else? Heck, Zola might even be a fifth wheel. HA! I know I am sick and twisted, and possibly insane. LOL -- AzemOcram 02:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I don't see Tarvek as gay. I see a high-minded Romantic adolescent male. Poor kid! Gil, at least, has experience with females, more physically than Tarvek. Tarvek is trying to surpress with sexual feelings for Agatha as he has a more Romantic world view. This contrasts with Gil who proposed after knowing Agatha for 3, maybe 4 days. They are two different styles, that's all. AndyAB99 13:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: There's no way he's gay! Has anyone kept up lately? Tarvek is madly in love with Agatha, just like Gil. He may not have acted like it at first, but once he entered Castle Heterodyne, it soon became clear how deeply he loves her. And I don't think his penchant for designing clothes means he might be gay. It means he's an ARTIST. My theory is that Tarvek has a unique artistic Spark, like Agatha with her musical Heterodyning Spark. This would very neatly explain his ability to reverse-engineer an intricately-designed Muse clank without destroying her, and why no other Spark has succeeded. Only an artist's touch is delicate and intuitive enough for such a task. 22:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm just astonished that anyone even thought Tarvek was gay. There is no evidence of that while there is plenty of evidence he is hot for Agatha. I'm not going to list it here. However, check this out. Note his facial expression and where his thumb is placed. I don't think it's a mistake. AndyAB99 23:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC)